Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi?
by Nanaachan
Summary: Daryl Dixon détestait les hôpitaux, l'odeur typique qui y régnait. Il détestait les fortes lumières fluorescentes. Il détestait les stupides blouses qu'on leur mettait. Mais par dessus tout il détestait la façon dont tous ces docteurs et infirmières le regardaient, comme s'il était juste un dégénéré de plus, redneck junkie essayant d'obtenir une prescription pour des oxy.TRADUCTION
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici la traduction de la superbe fanfiction en cours "What the Hell is wrong with me" de Rabbitheartedgirl88, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'originale me plaît et que ma traduction respectera l'atmosphère que l'auteure arrive à faire transparaitre. Je précise que l'histoire se déroule dans un univers sans zombies et se focalise sur la relation Daryl/Carol. Bien sûr l'univers de The Walking Dead et les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur ni à moi-même... Bonne lecture!_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Carol émit un soupir, ce qui devait être la centième fois de la dernière heure, « Rappelle moi à nouveau pourquoi j'ai accepté de travailler le double ce soir?»

Maggie cliquait frénétiquement sur la souris, ses yeux parcourant rapidement le tableau des patients, « Parce que c'est un asile de fou ici! Et que je t'ai promis une margarita après. »

Elle bondit, fermant le laptop en un claquement et contourna le poste des infirmières, « Oh hey, penses-tu pouvoir prendre le gars en chambre cinq? Je suis débordée en ce moment! S'il te plaît? J'ai un enfant qui a avalé un tas de billes! S'il te plaît Carol? »

Carol roula ses yeux dramatiquement mais sourit, « Oui. »

« Merci! T'es la meilleure! » Maggie s'éloignait déjà, souriant par dessus son épaule, « Il est mignon d'ailleurs! Un peu effrayant… mais mignon! »

Carol finit rapidement le reste de son café noir bien fort et murmura surtout pour elle-même, « Super. »

La salle des urgences de l'hôpital St. Joseph était toujours occupée mais rien comparé à un vendredi soir de pleine lune, c'est la que tous les fous semblaient sortir. Carol était déjà là depuis dix heures et était plus que prête à rentrer à la maison, se glisser dans un bain chaud et reposer ses pieds endoloris. Elle n'avait pas prévu de travailler doublement mais ils avaient vraiment besoin d'elle et Maggie l'avait supplié de rester. La jeune brunette travaillait à St. Joe depuis deux ans maintenant et Carol l'avait immédiatement prise sous son aile, elle aidait la nouvelle infirmière et réussissait toujours à calmer ses nerfs. Carol traversa la salle des urgences en souriant, se souvenant le premier jour de Maggie et la confusion avec les échantillons d'urine qui avait embarrassé la nouvelle diplômée.

Tirant le rideau, Carol parla sans lever les yeux du dossier entre ses mains, « Désolée pour l'attente, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous monsieur… Dixon? »

« Il était temps! Ce que vous pouvez faire c'est me faire sortir de ce bordel d'endroit. Ca fait des heures que j'attends. Une chance que c'est rien de sérieux sinon j'serais déjà mort. » Lui grogna l'homme.

Carol leva finalement les yeux vers l'homme qui arpentait la petite zone entourée de rideau et fut quelque peu choquée, ne s'attendant pas à ce que cette grosse voix appartienne à quelqu'un d'aussi beau et aux yeux les plus bleus qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle se sentit rougir et se reprit elle-même 'Reprends le dessus Carol, tu es professionnelle, pas une fille de quinze ans! Oui il est mignon mais il est aussi ton patient!'

« Je m'excuse encore, donc qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? » Carol demanda d'un ton grave qui masquait le trouble qu'elle ressentait.

Daryl Dixon détestait les hôpitaux. Il détestait l'odeur typique qui y régnait. Il détestait les fortes lumières fluorescentes. Il détestait les stupides blouses qu'on leur mettait. Il détestait tous ces malades errant autour. Mais par dessus tout il détestait la façon dont tous ces docteurs et infirmières le regardaient, comme s'il était juste un dégénéré de plus, redneck* junkie essayant d'obtenir une prescription pour des oxy.

Il aurait voulu ne pas venir pour cette fois mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de points de sutures, et il ne pouvait pas atteindre la blessure par lui-même pour avoir essayer de la regarder à la maison. Et maintenant si venir à l'hôpital n'était déjà pas assez il devait expliquer ce que cet abruti avait fait cet après-midi alors qu'il était à la chasse.

« J'étais parti chasser, je suis monté jusqu'à une crête et des rochers ont commencé à glisser, je suis tombé avec eux et j'ai atterri sur une maudite flèche. J'ai continué tout droit, ça fait un mal de chien. » Il n'osait pas établir un contact visuel avec cette femme.

« Et je pensais avoir une rude journée. » Carol sourit malgré que l'homme ne la regarde pas.

« Voulez-vous vous asseoir que je regarde ça. » Il valait mieux se mettre au travail, il est clair que cet homme était pressé de partir, il n'avait pas cessé de gigoter. Daryl regarda la femme avec lassitude, mais obtempérât et s'assit sur le brancard dans la pièce minuscule au rideau.

Carol lui tournait le dos, s'occupant à enfiler une paire de gant, « Allez y et descendez la blouse à votre taille. » Elle pensait qu'il était mieux de ne pas le regarder, il semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

Daryl n'était pas ravi de devoir se déshabiller mais il savait que c'était inévitable, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les gens et n'avait certainement jamais laisser personne le voir sans tee-shirt. C'était la que sa honte se trouvait, ses secrets cachés dans les lignes irrégulières de son dos.

Carol se retourna vers l'homme anxieux, lui souriant chaleureusement tentant de calmer ses nerfs. Elle remarqua immédiatement les cicatrices qui dépassaient largement les tatouages sur son corps, mais elle réussit à garder la pitié qu'elle ressentit en elle, il ne semblait pas être le type d'homme qui le prendrait avec bonté.

Elle commença à examiner la blessure tout en feignant de ne pas remarquer à quel point il tressaillait et évitait ses yeux. « Eh bien vous avez certainement fait un tour sur vous-même. Je suppose que vous avez retiré la flèche par vos propres moyens ? »

Daryl approuva d'un léger signe de tête, en évitant toujours son regard. Son corps était tendu et il se battait contre l'envie de fuir. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un le touche, surtout avec autant d'attention. Alors que l'infirmière poussait et enlevait la chaire déchiquetée, il pris le temps de l'examiner couvert par sa chevelure hirsute. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour juger l'âge des autres mais elle semblait avoir la quarantaine, peut-être âgée de quelques années de plus que lui. Des yeux clairs et bleus pour un visage doux, des cheveux court et disciplinés. Il comprenait rarement ce que la plupart des gens considéraient comme des caractéristiques souhaitables mais il pensait que cette femme était jolie. Elle ne semblait pas le juger non plus, il ne trouvait aucun dégout ou pitié dans ses yeux alors qu'elle continuait soigneusement de nettoyer le vieux sang de sa blessure. Il laissa échapper un bruyant sifflement lorsqu'elle toucha un endroit particulièrement sensible, « Merde ! Fais gaffe, ça fait putain de mal ! »

« Désolée vous avez définitivement besoin de quelques points de sutures. » Carol fini de nettoyer la blessure et se tourna pour jeter la gaze sanglante et enlever les gants, totalement imperturbable par son emportement passager. « Bien, le docteur sera bientôt là et nous nous occuperons de ces points de sutures pour vous. »

Daryl hocha la tête silencieusement et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque qu'elle tira le rideau. C'était le contact le plus humain qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps et avait mis ses nerfs à vif. L'infirmière, Carol, il avait lu son badge d'identification en plastique, avait été gentille avec lui, mais il avait besoin de foutre le camp de là. Même à travers le caoutchouc des gants Daryl avait pu sentir la douceur de ses mains qui avaient mis le feu à sa peau, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui? Cette femme le banderait et le renverrait sur sa route, n'ayant plus jamais une pensée pour ce sale rustre à nouveau. Il fut secoué de ses pensées par le son du rideau étant tiré en arrière, Carol était de retour suivi par un homme plus vieux, le docteur très probablement.

La procédure elle-même n'avait pas été très longue, six points de sutures au total. Daryl assis sur la civière vêtu de ses propres vêtements à nouveau, attachait les lacets de ses bottes sales rapidement, pressé de partir. Carol revint avec quelques formulaires à lui faire signer et une ordonnance pour une pommade antibiotique. « Ok assurez-vous de garder la plaie propre, changez le pansement tous les jours. »

« Ouais, d'accord », déclara Daryl distraitement, tout en mâchant son pouce, son anxiété visible. Il était prêt à partir d'ici, mais il s'inquiétait également de la façon dont il allait pouvoir payer les frais d'hôpitaux.

« Restez tranquille pour le moment, si vous ne voulais pas arracher les points. Cela devrait prendre quelques semaines pour guérir, vous pouvez revenir et nous les retirerons. » Carol savait que l'homme nerveux en face d'elle écoutait à peine. « Vous n'allez pas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Daryl craqua et la regarda enfin, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, ils n'étaient pas critiques, juste concernés. Son premier réflexe était de lui faire une remarque sur le fait qu'elle s'occupe plutôt de ses propres affaires, à la place il hocha juste la tête et regarda au loin, « J'ai pas d'assurance, je sais déjà pas comment je vais payer pour ça. »

Carol n'était pas sûr de savoir comment réagir, elle se mordit la lèvre pendant une minute, en regardant l'homme en face d'elle. Elle griffonna à la hâte sur un bloc d'ordonnances. «Ici, c'est mon numéro de téléphone. Appelez-moi dans deux semaines et je vous enlèverais les points.", elle lui tendit le bout de papier et se retourna pour partir, en s'arrêtant au rideau, elle lui sourit et s'éloigna rapidement.

Trois heures plus tard, Carol était assise derrière le poste infirmier, le regard perdu dans l'espace, en repensant à l'homme timide aux yeux bleus et plus de cicatrices qu'elle pouvait en compter. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait fait quelque chose comme ça, c'était inapproprié et certainement contre la politique de l'hôpital, mais elle ne pouvait avoir l'image de lui essayant d'enlever les points de suture lui-même dans une salle de bains lugubre hors de son esprit. Bien sûr, elle s'était sentie désolée pour lui, mais elle avait également vu quelque chose d'elle-même en lui, elle avait passé beaucoup de nuits à s'occuper de ses blessures seule dans sa salle de bain, trop honteuse pour demander de l'aide.

Aussi bonnes ses intentions soient-elle, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait donné son numéro de téléphone à un patient. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » se demanda-t-elle à haute voix. Elle se convint silencieusement elle-même que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il n'appellerai jamais, qu'il n'avait probablement pas pris le bout de papier, qu'il était probablement jeté dans une poubelle quelque part. 'Ouais c'est vrai Carol, ça n'a pas d'importance, contente toi d'oublier.'

Maggie passa devant le bureau, « Carol ils ont besoin de toi en huit, un enfant a vomi partout. »

Carol soupira de nouveau, « Je suis là. »

* * *

Redneck: Plouc/Rustre, j'ai preféré laisser le mot original, je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux

* * *

_Merci d'avance à ceux et celles qui auront lu ce premier chapitre et qui laisseront des reviews (ce qui fera très plaisir à l'auteur et à moi aussi) !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour tout le monde, me voici de retour avec le chapitre 2 et 3, j'espère qu'ils vont plairont! Merci à Laura1907, Soso77G, Androxydre et Iantocullen pour vos reviews ça m'encourage beaucoup pour la suite :) J'ai essayé de suivre le conseil de Androxydre et d'améliorer ma syntaxe! Merci également à Alex et Aly_cia qui m'ont relu et aidé avant de publier. Bonne lecture!_

_**Chapitre 2 – L'appel**_

Daryl était assis sur sa vieille table de cuisine bancale, se grattant la plaie, tout en observant le petit bout de papier entre ses mains. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait encore. Cette femme ne voulait surement pas qu'il l'appelle, elle lui avait donné par pure sympathie.

Quand elle lui avait passé le papier deux semaines auparavant à l'hôpital, il avait été tellement choqué qu'il resta planté le regard fixe pendant quelques minutes avant de fuir rapidement. Il n'en avait même plus besoin, il connaissait le numéro par cœur. Il jouait avec les angles cornés et prit une autre gorgée de bière, en pensant à la façon dont elle lui avait souri. Les gens ne lui souriaient pas, ils l'évitaient, il était un Dixon et le moins sociable de son clan.

Finissant sa bière, il sortit son téléphone portable cabossé et le posa sur la table à côté du papier. Il l'avait gardé dans sa poche tous les jours depuis qu'elle le lui avait donné. Il pensait que s'il ne l'avait pas tout le temps sur lui, tout allait disparaître, comme si rien n'était arrivé. De temps en temps il frottait la poche avant de son jean, sentant le papier soigneusement plié, ayant besoin de sentir la preuve de sa gentillesse.

Il se gratta distraitement de nouveau. Cette merde commençait vraiment à le démanger, il savait que les points avaient besoin d'être retirés et avait même essayé de les couper lui-même en vain. Merle était en prison à nouveau donc il ne pouvait pas lui demander de le faire, mais en toute honnêteté, il ne savait pas s'il aurait voulu qu'il le fasse de toute façon. Retourner à l'hôpital était hors de question, il venait d'obtenir la facture hospitalière qui prendrait la valeur de six mois de salaires pour être réglée.

« Putain ! », il donna un coup de pied à la chaise à côté de lui, il allait devoir appeler cette femme.

Daryl essaya d'appeler six fois raccrochant à chaque fois avant que ça ne commence à sonner. « Sois pas une mauviette, c'est juste un coup d'téléphone. Tu vas lui demander d'enlever tes points pas d' l'épouser », il se promenait à travers toute la maison, se donnant un discours d'encouragement. La septième fois il laissa sonner.

Pendant ce temps là, Carol se laissait basculée paresseusement sur une chaise dans le patio de l'arrière de sa maison. Profitant d'un verre de vin et de la chaude soirée de Géorgie. Elle avait eu un jour de congé et l'avait passé à nettoyer et à faire du jardinage, elle se relaxait maintenant avec un bon livre. Le téléphone sonna, continuant de lire, elle l'atteint à l'aveuglette, « Allo ? »

« Heu… Salut, c'est Daryl. De l'hôpital. Vous m'aviez dit d'appeler dans deux semaines quand j'aurais besoin d'me faire enlever les points. Ca fait deux semaines alors j'pense que c'est bon… Si vous voulez toujours l'faire j'veux dire. »

Carol se redressa brusquement, choquée, car elle ne pensait pas qu'il appellerait. Elle avait passé les deux dernières semaines à se convaincre que donner son numéro de téléphone à un inconnu n'était pas ridicule.

« Salut ... oui je me souviens, je ne pensais pas que vous appelleriez mais plutôt que vous les arracheriez vous-même » Carol rit doucement.

Daryl rougit à l'autre bout du téléphone: «J'ai essayé. Impossible de bien l'atteindre. »

« Je vois, la blessure a donc bien guérie? Pas de problèmes? »

« Je suppose, ca démange comme l'enfer », il avait cessé d'arpenter la maison et était maintenant debout en plein milieu de son salon, se rongeant les ongles.

Carol rit à nouveau, « Bien, je pense qu'ils peuvent être enlevés, je suis en congé demain, voulez-vous que je le fasse pour vous ? »

Il ne pouvait pas le croire, elle allait le faire, « Ouais, demain c'est bien. »

« Ce n'est pas trop embêtant pour vous de venir ici ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec ma voiture elle ne fait que caller et je n'ai pas encore pu l'amener en réparation. » Carol commença a rassembler son livre et son verre de vin à l'intérieur, une légère pluie commençait à tomber.

« Bien sûr », il était secrètement soulagé qu'elle ne veuille pas venir chez lui, embarrassé par sa petite cabane miteuse en fin de rue. Cela faisait partie de la raison pour laquelle il avait été si réticent à la contacter, par peur qu'elle voie où il vit et l'ensemble de ses maigres affaires.

« Ok, super ! Etes-vous prêt pour noter mon adresse ? »

Daryl se rua pour trouver un stylo, « Heu… ouais allez-y. »

Il se rassit sur la table de la cuisine, buvant une bière et regardant l'adresse griffonnée sur son bras. « Qu'est-ce que j'suis en train de faire putain ! » Il balança la chaise à nouveau.

Carol avait honte de l'admettre, mais elle était en réalité stressée pour le lendemain. Elle ne s'attendait pas à son appel, mais elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait fait. Elle avait passé plus de temps qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre à penser à cet homme maladroit aux yeux bleus et triste. Il semblait si perdu comme s'il savait que le monde avait renoncé à lui et qu'il était d'accord avec ça. Elle comprenait ce sentiment, elle savait ce que c'était que d'être perdu, seul au monde.

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, Carol assise à la table de sa cuisine se repassa la conversation téléphonique dans son esprit. Il ressemblait à un gamin de collège demandant à une fille d'aller danser, elle se sourit à elle-même. Maggie avait eu tort, il n'était pas effrayant, juste… différent. Mais vraiment mignon. Elle se repris à cette pensée 'Tu vas enlever ses points de suture, rien de plus, il est comme n'importe quel patient.'

Elle repensa à la façon dont il avait évité son regard, surtout quand il était dénudé. Toutes ces cicatrices couvrant sa poitrine et son dos, ce pauvre homme avait clairement subi beaucoup de violence. Carol avait reconnu ces marques, elles étaient intentionnelles, soigneusement placées. Il était las des gens, mal à l'aise avec les autres, c'était évident. Ses compétences sociales étaient certainement limitées, malgré son côté borderline grossier quelque chose chez lui était attachant. Presque agréable.

Elle se servi un autre verre de vin, « Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 – Palissades Blanches**

L'humidité froide du matin avait laissé place à la chaleur du début de l'été alors que Carol Peletier errait dans sa maison, comptant les minutes. Ils s 'étaient mis d'accord sur onze heures mais elle était déjà levée depuis six heures. Elle avait passé la nuit à tourner et se retourner dans son lit en pensant à lui. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme discret qui l'intriguait. Elle avait comme l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps malgré le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas beaucoup adressé la parole_._ Elle doutait qu'il ait beaucoup d'amis, voir pas du tout. Il semblait si isolé, elle se souvenait de ce sentiment et avait décidé qu'elle essaierait d'être son amie, du moins l'amie qu'il lui permettrait d'être.

Daryl arrêta son pick-up devant la maison blanche aux volets bleus et vérifia l'adresse à nouveau, c'était là. Bien sur que c'est là où elle habitait, c'était parfait, la rue était bordée de grands arbres ombragés et il y avait effectivement une palissade blanche qui entourait son jardin. Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il baissa les yeux sur lui-même puis rapporta son attention sur la maison, il ne devait pas être ici. Elle était probablement en train de donner le petit-déjeuner à ses enfants et expliquer à son mari que ce rustre était seulement un acte de charité et qu'elle le mettrait à la porte en un rien de temps. Une femme comme elle devait surement être mariée. Il regarda les alentours nerveusement en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce, il devait partir, s'imaginant déjà comment enlever les points par lui-même. Il était sur le point de redémarrer quand il remarqua Carol sortir sur le porche et le saluer, souriant chaleureusement. Merde, maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu il était obligé d'y aller. Il sortit du pick-up, essayant de lisser ses cheveux en vain et parcourut à contrecœur le chemin de la maison.

« Bonjour, avez-vous eu des problèmes pour trouver la maison ? » lui demanda Carol alors qu'il approchait, il semblait nerveux. Elle avait vu sa tentative de lisser ses cheveux et ça la fit sourire.

Daryl était à deux pas du porche, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, les yeux dardant, « Nan, la direction qu'vous m'avez donné était bonne. »

« Super. » Elle était soudainement un peu nerveuse maintenant que l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées se trouvait devant elle. Elle s'appuya sur son autre jambe, les bras croisés, « Bien, rentrons que je m'occupe de ces points de sutures. »

Elle se tourna pour entrer dans la maison, mais remarqua que Daryl était un peu hésitant, elle sourit et ouvrit la porte, lui laissant une minute.

Il se décida enfin, réalisant qu'il avait probablement l'air d'un idiot et qu'il était préférable de simplement en finir au plus vite. Daryl traversa le seuil de la porte s'attendant à rencontrer un mari furieux mais fut simplement accueilli par un profond silence, il regarda autour de lui prudemment, cherchant qui d'autre pouvait bien être là. A sa grande surprise, il n'entendit personne se déplacer dans la maison et son malaise s'atténua quelque peu sachant qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Je pense que la cuisine est le mieux, c'est la qu'il y a le plus de lumière », Carol ferma la porte d'entrée, prenant au piège l'air frais, conditionné à l'intérieur, « Juste là. » Elle sourit à nouveau et le conduisit dans la spacieuse cuisine.

Daryl parcouru la pièce des yeux, les murs étaient garnis d'armoires blanches et bordés de plans de travail en bois de style bloc de boucher. Un profond lavabo se nichait contre une fenêtre qui donnait vue sur l'arrière du jardin, contre le mur opposé se tenaient des appareils en acier inoxydable, et au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un large ilot avec des tabourets en dessous. Ce n'était pas une grande maison, mais c'était la maison la plus jolie dans laquelle il avait jamais été. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place debout dans cette cuisine, avec son jean troué et ses vieilles boots de travail.

Carol pensa qu'il était mieux de commencer, son malaise était apparent, « Je vais chercher quelques trucs, je reviens tout de suite, enlevez votre chemise. » Elle quitta la cuisine, feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué la panique dans ses yeux.

Elle fouilla dans sa salle de bain pour trouver tout ce dont elle aurait besoin, dont un kit de retrait de point de sutures qu'elle avait piqué à l'hôpital le jour ou elle lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone. Elle avait passé le reste du temps à se convaincre qu'il n'appellerait pas mais avant qu'elle ne parte elle avait fait un détour par la réserve d'approvisionnement la plus proche. Juste au cas où.

Daryl commença à contrecœur à déboutonner sa chemise tout en continuant de regarder l'ensemble de la cuisine. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le réfrigérateur alors qu'il enlevait la chemise de ses épaules. La porte du frigo contenait une douzaine de photos, Carol et une petite fille à la plage, au zoo, au parc… Les photos étaient entourées de dessins d'enfants, une carte pour la fête des mères, un bulletin scolaire. Ses soupçons étaient confirmés, elle avait en effet une famille qui semblait heureuse. Elle les avait surement envoyé dehors pour la journée, ne voulant pas de lui autour de son enfant.

« C'est ma Sophia. »

Daryl sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir et habituellement personne ne pouvait se faufiler près de lui.

« Désolée. » Elle n'avait pas voulu le surprendre. Elle prit la chemise de ses mains et la posa sur un tabouret, il fut heureux de s'être souvenu d'en porter une propre.

« Grimpez sur le plan de travail, ce sera plus simple pour moi d'atteindre la plaie. » Elle posa tous ses ustensiles et s'occupa d'ouvrir les emballages tout en essayant de ne pas remarquer la façon dont les muscles de ses bras se contractèrent lorsqu'il se hissa sur le plan de travail.

« Ca à l'air bon, la plaie a bien guéri. La cicatrice ne devrait pas être trop visible. » Carol rougit et regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il regarda au loin et renifla dédaigneusement, comme si le fait qu'il y ait ou non une cicatrice importait.

« Bien, allons-y. » Carol était maintenant face à lui et son ventre frôlait ses genoux, il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas qu'elle voie sa crainte et son embarras.

Carol travaillait méticuleusement, coupant les petits nœuds, « Ca risque de tirer un peu quand je vais les enlever. »

« Ça va », il leva la tête pour regarder au-delà d'elle, essayant d'ignorer la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau.

« Elle est en colonie de vacances pour l'été, Sophia je veux dire. Elle était si excitée de partir, je pensais qu'elle aurait le mal du pays mais je crois que c'est moi qui aie le plus de mal », elle rit et continua de travailler. Daryl hocha légèrement la tête en guise de réponse, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Pendant qu'elle continuait, Carol lui en dit plus à propos de Sophia, l'appel téléphonique excité qu'elle avait reçu la veille où elle lui racontait qu'elle avait fait du ski nautique et les amis qu'elle se faisait. Daryl écoutait et continuait de regarder les photos sur le réfrigérateur et avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter il lâcha « J'vois pas de photo de vot' mari. »

Carol leva la tête, choquée par sa soudaine participation à la conversation, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens avant qu'il ne détourne rapidement le regard, le visage rouge. Elle devina qu'il n'avait pas réellement voulu dire ça à voix haute, sa curiosité la fit sourire.

« Je suis veuve. »

'Eh merde', il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et regarda vers le bas, « J'suis désolé » murmura-t-il maladroitement espérant que c'était la bonne chose à dire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'était un trou du cul. »

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions... A bientôt pour la suite :)_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello tout le monde, voici le chapitre 4! Merci encore pour vos reviews et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Bon débarras**

Daryl Dixon ne pouvait se rappeler avoir déjà été aussi choqué dans sa vie, il ne s'attendait pas à ça venant d'une femme comme Carol. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il laissa échapper un petit rire et ses yeux rencontrèrent finalement ceux de Carol. Son visage était toujours un peu rouge, mais il affichait maintenant un petit sourire narquois, « Ben j'suis pas désolé alors. »

Carol fut surprise, elle le regarda puis sourit encore une fois et se remit au travail. Il semblait légèrement plus à l'aise avec elle, sa posture était moins rigide et ses doigts ne serraient plus le bord du comptoir aussi fermement. Elle jeta une fois de plus un regard sur son visage et fut choquée de le surprendre en train de la regarder attentivement avant qu'il ne détourne rapidement le regard, sachant qu'il avait été démasqué. Il avait étudié son visage, séduit par sa délicate structure osseuse et les traits fins de son visage et par le doux bleu de ses yeux, il avait même osé un coup d'œil sur la constellation de taches de rousseur qui garnissait sa poitrine.

Prenant avantage de son état semi-décontracté, Carol le regarda davantage, « Alors je me demandais… »

Daryl se prépara intérieurement à ce qu'elle lui pose la fatidique question à propos des cicatrices qui couvraient son corps, la panique l'envahissant, prêt à fuir.

« Qui est Norman ? »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, elle attendait patiemment sa réponse. Il lâcha finalement le souffle qu'il avait retenu, se sentant soulagé. Il était couvert d'une douzaine de cicatrices, de différentes tailles et de formes et elle agissait comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle se questionnait juste sur le foutu nom qui était tatoué sur sa poitrine. Le soulagement fut remplacé par l'embarras, il baissa timidement la tête. « C'est mon chien. »

C'était au tour de Carol d'être choquée, elle pouffa de rire « Votre chien ? », demanda-t-elle incrédule. Ce robuste homme d'apparence sévère avait le nom de son chien tatoué sur sa poitrine. Il était sans aucun doute plein de surprises.

Pour la seconde fois de la matinée Daryl Dixon eut envie de sourire, le coin de sa bouche partant vers le haut. « Il n'y a pas de quoi rire.» Il essayait de feindre d'être vexé.

Le ricanement de Carol se transforma vite en un fou rire devant le regard indigné qui se formait sur son visage, « Je suis désolée, désolée… Je ne suis pas en train de me moquer.» elle essayait de se contrôler, « C'est juste que tu sembles plus être l'un de ces survivants, du type macho qui peut tuer un ours avec une pierre et un cure dent plutôt qu'un type qui a le nom de son chien tatoué sur lui. »

« J'était bourrée quand je l'ai fait. » Il la regarda avec précaution, appréhendant sa réaction.

Sa réponse déclencha une nouvelle crise de rire, cette fois il ne put empêcher un sourire de se former et il sentit de la chaleur envahir sa poitrine. Il ressentit un peu de fierté en voyant à quel point les yeux de Carol s'illuminaient grâce à lui. Son sourire lui donnant du courage, il lui apporta une explication sans même qu'elle l'ait demandé, « Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques années, un connard l'avait abandonné en l'attachant à une benne à ordures, c'était juste un chiot d'quelques mois. J'avais pas prévu d'le garder mais cette p'tite chose a du s'attacher à moi j'suppose, il me suivait partout comme si j'étais sa mère. »

Carol sourit de plus belle à l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, plus surprise par le fait qu'il lui raconte cette histoire de lui-même que par le cœur attentionné qui se cachait avec précaution derrière le nom de son chien. Tous les points de sutures étaient enlevés mais elle se tenait toujours contre ses genoux, elle espérait que ce moment continue mais savait qu'il touchait à sa fin. Elle recula en se raclant la gorge, « Bien, essayez de ne pas retomber sur une flèche… » Elle sourit avec nostalgie.

Daryl comptait les carreaux qui bordaient le plancher de la cuisine, il ne voulait pas partir, ce qui lui parut étrange. Habituellement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir s'éloigner au plus vite de la plupart des gens. Il songea à cet étrange sentiment sans vouloir la regarder. Puis il se rappela de quelque chose qu'elle avait mentionné la veille au téléphone, « Vot' voiture, vous m'aviez dit qu'elle avait un problème, je peux jeter un coup d'œil. J'm'y connais pas beaucoup, juste les bases mais j'devrais être capable de voir c'qui va pas. Allez dans un magasin et ils essayeront juste de vous arnaquer en vous vendant toutes sortes de merdes dont vous n'avez pas besoin… », Il la regarda avec précaution.

Carol fut submergée par le choc et le soulagement, elle supposait qu'il se serait enfui une fois le dernier point de suture enlevé mais il semblait désormais réticent à partir et il proposait même de s'occuper de sa voiture. Que de surprises.

« Oh, oui ok, ça serait génial. »

Elle lavait le même plat depuis au moins six minutes juste pour avoir l'excuse d'être devant le lavabo et regarder par la fenêtre. Elle mâchait sa lèvre inférieure en séchant distraitement le plat et observait l'étrange homme courbé sous le capot de sa vieille Jeep. Elle rangea la vaisselle et le rejoignit dehors lorsqu'il ferma enfin le capot.

« Il y a juste un câblage qui avait lâché, ca devrait être bon maintenant » Il plissait les yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil, les mains sur les hanches. « J'vois qu'il y a des planches de la palissade qui commence à pourrir, c'est le bois pour ça ? » demanda-t-il en pointant une pile de bois près du garage.

Elle savait qu'il se sentait redevable envers elle et qu'il essayait juste d'égaliser en se rendant utile. « Daryl tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, tu ne me dois rien. Vraiment. »

Il continuait de fixer du regard la pile bois et Carol savait qu'il ne céderait pas. « Bien… Mais je te prépare le dîner. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, « J'ai pas besoin que tu me prépares le dîner. »

Carol croisa les bras, la hanche tordue, « Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu répares ma palissade. »

Les yeux de Daryl étaient plissés, il réfléchissait à la proposition, sentant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis non plus. « D'accord. »

Carol sourit triomphalement alors qu'il piétinait en direction du garage, se murmurant à lui même, « … Têtue comme une mule… »

Elle se trouvait à nouveau à la fenêtre de la cuisine, observant comment il remplaçait méticuleusement chaque planche, elle savait qu'elle aurait du avoir honte de le regarder de cette façon, mais il était difficile de s'en empêcher. Ses cheveux bougeaient dans tous les sens à chacun de ses mouvements, la chaleur de l'été le faisait transpirer et ses puissants bras balançaient le marteau sans effort.

Elle attrapa une serviette, sortit deux bières du réfrigérateur et les apporta à la table du patio qui était déjà dressée avec le repas qu'elle avait préparé.

Daryl rangea les outils à l'arrière du garage et approcha prudemment le patio, sa nervosité de retour, il n'avait jamais partagé de repas avec une femme auparavant. Il passait la plupart de ses repas seul dans sa cuisine, debout au-dessus de l'évier.

« Je t'ai apporté une serviette si tu veux… » Mais il avait déjà commencé à essayer ses mains sur l'avant de son jean « Ou pas… » Finit-elle silencieusement.

Elle s'assit, indiquant à Daryl de faire de même, « J'espère que la bière ça te convient. »

Il acquiesça, « Parfait. » puis il but une longue gorgée à la bouteille. Carol commença à manger alors il se dit qu'il devait faire de même.

Elle était assise en face de lui et le regardait engloutir la nourriture à une vitesse alarmante, le bras courbé autour de son assiette comme si quelqu'un allait essayer de la lui prendre. Elle savait qu'il était nerveux et il ne l'avait toujours pas regardé depuis qu'il avait commencé à manger. Et lorsqu'il finit son assiette, Carol en était à peine à la moitié de la sienne. Il termina la bière, regarda la bouteille, jouait avec l'étiquette et enfin il regarda Carol, embarrassé.

L'air s'était fortement refroidi, le ciel était strié de bandes rose et orange et le soleil couchant brillait. Elle lui donna un petit sourire gentil, « Est-ce que tu as aimé ? »

« Ouais c'était très bon. » Il baissa de nouveau la tête et continua de jouer avec la bouteille de bière.

Elle finit quelques minutes plus tard et commença à débarrasser les assiettes, il se leva pour aider, « Assieds-toi je m'en occupe, je vais juste les poser dans l'évier et je les laverai demain matin. Veux-tu une autre bière ? »

« S'il te plaît. » Il lui ouvrit la porte et se rassit à la petite table en fer forgé.

Le son de la baie vitré coulissante en mouvement l'alerta de son retour, il se tourna dans sa direction, elle avait deux bières à la main. Elle lui en passa une et s'assit regardant le jardin et la palissade fraichement réparée.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une buveuse de bière. » Il savait qu'on était censé parler dans ce genre de situation.

Carol rit doucement, « Je ne le faisais jamais. Je n'ai jamais fait grand chose… » Elle fronça les sourcils se souvenant son ancienne vie, « Mon mari avait l'habitude de me battre et ne me laissait jamais faire quoi que ce soit. Alors quand il est mort j'ai décidé que je ne devais avoir peur de rien et que je devais faire ce que je voulais. »

Le choc envahit Daryl et l'expression de son visage changea littéralement mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne semblait pas impressionnée par ses cicatrices et ne l'avait pas questionné à ce sujet, elle en avait probablement autant que lui. Une soudaine vague de colère l'envahit, rempli de haine pour un homme qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais, ses jambes étaient tendus et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il blesser cette femme ? Comment un homme qui était censé la protéger et prendre soin d'elle avait pu poser la main sur elle? Daryl savait quel genre d'homme son mari était car il avait été élevé par un homme exactement comme lui, cette pensée le rendait malade.

Carol pouvait voir toutes les émotions défilaient sur visage de Daryl, perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'aurait peut-être pas du mentionner Ed. Elle était de plus en plus préoccupée par le regard lointain dans ses yeux et la façon dont ses mains serraient les accoudoirs de la chaise. « Hé, ca va aller. Il est mort depuis longtemps maintenant, toutes mes peurs et ma peine ont été enterrées avec lui. Je n'ai presque plus jamais repenser à ce salaud depuis. » Carol lui sourit tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Le son de sa voix le ramena à la réalité et il but une longue gorgée de bière, « Et ben c'est un sacré bon débarras. »

Le reste de la soirée passa tranquillement, remplie de silence confortable et d'échange de quelques mots. Puis il se leva soudainement affirmant qu'il devait rentrer à la maison. Elle savait que le dîner et la conversation avait été un peu difficile pour lui, mais elle avait apprécié l'effort. Elle se tenait à la porte, agitant sa main en guise d'au revoir alors qu'il s'éloignait au volant de son vieux pickup.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'elle était couchée, elle ressentit un peu de tristesse dans son cœur, sachant qu'elle n'allait probablement jamais le revoir. Le sommeil ne vint pas facilement.

De son côté Daryl Dixon ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil non plus, couché dans ses draps usés, son cerveau se remémorait chaque moment passé avec Carol, quand il l'avait fait rire, le dîner, son mari, sa fille. Il repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait dit et toutes les choses qu'il avait dites en retour. Et toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas dites.

Le lendemain Carol fut tirée du lit, réveillée par un martèlement sur sa porte d'entrée. Elle enfila un cardigan bleu pâle par dessus son débardeur et son short en coton avec lesquels elle dormait. Elle regarda son réveil qui indiquait 5h56, saisit la batte de baseball qui se trouvait dans le placard de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier alors que le martèlement continuait. En regardant à travers le judas elle fut choquée de trouver Daryl arpenter son porche, ses mains parcourant sa chevelure indisciplinée. Elle posa la batte et déverrouilla la porte avant de l'ouvrir, « Daryl qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il est six heures du matin ! »

Il cessa de tourner en rond et leva le regard, bon dieu qu'elle était belle. Et il était un idiot. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête de venir ici, elle ne voulait surement pas le revoir.

« Daryl est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il se rongeait le pouce, fixant les pieds nus de Carol, « Je, heu… j'ai jamais dit merci. Pour avoir enlever mes points et pour l'dîner alors… Merci. » Il leva timidement ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Carol et il vu un sourire fleurir sur son délicat visage.

« Oh ... Eh bien, tu es le bienvenu.», dit-elle dit à la porte.

« Ok. » Il lui fit un rapide signe de tête, et se retourna vers son camion.

Elle fronça les sourcils, la confusion envahissant son visage: «Eh bien attends... Veux-tu entrer? Je peux faire du café. »

« Non » Il continuait de marcher vers son pickup et réalisant qu'il paraissait probablement grossier il ajouta « J'dois aller travailler. »

« Oh ... ok. » Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue et puis une pensée la frappa, "Hey! J'ai un robinet qui fuit qui aurait besoin d'être réparé si tu veux bien le faire… Ce soir?"

Elle sortit sur le perron et se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, serrant son cardigan, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

Daryl s'arrêta à mi chemin entre le porche et son pickup, lui tournant le dos et s'arrêta un instant, pas sur de savoir comment réagir. Sans se retourner pour lui faire face il cria, « Ouais, je pourrais probablement le faire », et il continua son chemin vers son véhicule.

Il parcourut la rue bordée de grands arbres alignés, en route pour le travail, n'empêchant même pas un sourire de se former sur son visage.

Il allait à nouveau dîner avec Carol.

* * *

**Je ne savais pas trop à quel moment passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement mais j'espère que ça va de cette façon. N'hésitez pas à me transmettre vos impressions, sur la traduction et/ou même l'histoire, je ne manquerais pas de transmettre le message à l'auteur... A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Hello tout le monde! Désolée désolée désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai ****énormément de mal à me concentrer en ce moment, en plus j'ai eu du mal avec un paragraphe du coup j'ai du contacté l'auteur mais finalement je m'en suis sortie, enfin je crois, je suis pas forcément satisfaite du résultat mais bon j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! Et encore merci infiniment pour vos reviews Iantocullen Soso77G Laura1907 DarylFan et la dernière personne dont j'ignore le nom 3 Bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 5 – Robinet qui fuit **

Les heures passaient à un rythme excessivement lent, Carol avait déjà nettoyé la maison, fait toute la lessive, elle avait couru faire quelques courses et il était à peine le début de l'après-midi. Elle était dans le jardin en train d'arroser les fleurs quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit à quelle heure venir, elle devrait peut-être l'appeler. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle regarda le téléphone pendant quelques minutes, elle ne voulait pas le déranger s'il était au travail, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas répondre et qu'elle pourrait simplement laisser un message.

Les employés avaient déjà fini le travail alors l'entrepreneur les laissa partir plus tôt que prévu. Daryl appréciait le calme chemin du retour lorsque son téléphone commença à sonner, il le sortit rapidement de sa poche avant que la personne ne raccroche, ça pouvait être Carol.

« Allo ? »

« Salut ! C'est Carol ! J'espère que je te dérange pas, je sais que tu travailles aujourd'hui. »

Daryl sourit dès qu'il entendit sa voix: « Nan ça va, je suis sur le chemin du retour, j'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui»

« Oh c'est génial.», elle rit doucement: «Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais même pas ce tu fais. »

« Rien de spéciale, juste quelques travaux de construction » il répondit un soupçon de gêne dans la voix, c'est le seul emploi qui ne nécessitait pas un niveau d'étude élevé et ce n'était rien d'important comparé au travail de Carol « mais ça paie les factures je suppose, tu veux toujours que je répare ton robinet ? » il était impatient de changer de sujet.

« Oui c'est pour ça que je t'appelle, j'ai réalisé que je ne t'avais pas dit à quelle heure venir. Je suis à la maison alors tu peux venir quand tu veux, je veux dire ce n'est pas pressé ou quoi que ce soit. Juste… tu sais… N'importe quand.» Elle se claqua silencieusement le front arpentant sa cuisine.

S'il avait senti la nervosité de Carol il ne le montra pas : « Ouais d'accord, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche et de nourrir Norman et j'arrive. »

« Ok prends ton temps. Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire pour le dîner donc je devrais probablement y réfléchir, tu as des suggestions ? »

Daryl resta silencieux un petit moment : « T'as pas à faire ça tu sais, je réparerais le robinet de toute façon. »

Elle sourit tristement, il était si difficile pour lui d'accepter la gentillesse : « Tu connais le deal, tu répares quelque chose, je prépare le dîner. Je vais juste y penser. Je serais surement en train d'arracher les mauvaises herbes quand tu arrivera alors rejoins-moi dans le jardin. A tout à l'heure Daryl ! » Elle raccrocha vite pour ne pas avoir à discuter sur ce sujet.

Il était maintenant garé dans son allée, en regardant son téléphone avec une expression stupéfaite. Cette femme était têtue comme l'enfer!

Carol fredonnait alors qu'elle arrachait les mauvaises herbes piquantes de ses rosiers. Elle se disait qu'elle pouvait profiter de sa semaine de congé pour rattraper son retard sur son jardinage, ses parterres de fleurs avaient été négligés. Elle ne vit pas Daryl entrer dans la cour et ne l'entendit pas approcher.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait probablement pas entendu car elle ne s'était pas retournée alors il lui fit remarquer sa présence : « J'ai amené ça. »

Carol sursauta et se retourna rapidement pour se retrouver face à face avec deux lapins morts, elle laissa échapper un cri surpris et fit un pas en arrière.

Daryl regretta immédiatement son acte, il l'avait effrayé et maintenant elle lui demanderait surement de partir. Mais à quoi il pensait ? Il n'aurait pas du amener les lapins et il n'aurait pas du se faufiler près d'elle comme ça.

« Désolé, j'voulais pas t'faire peur. » Il baissa le bras qu'il avait étendu pour lui montrer les lapins et il regarda le sol, ses yeux se remplirent de honte.

Carol se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir crié après avoir vu l'expression sur son visage « Daryl c'est pas grave, tu m'as surprise c'est tout. Je n'ai même pas entendu que tu arrivais il va falloir te mettre une clochette.», elle lui sourit chaleureusement, en espérant qu'il la regarde.

Il leva finalement les yeux, un timide sourire en coin, il était soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas fâchée contre lui et elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui demander de partir non plus. Il changea de jambe, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Est- ce que tu les a chasser toi-même ? » Elle pointa les lapins sans vie.

« Oui il y a en dans le champ derrière ma maison, tu as dit que tu savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais les cuisiner si tu veux. C'est pas grave si tu n'veux pas. » Il baissa timidement la tête de nouveau.

« Non c'est super ! » Elle répondit rapidement car il semblait gêné. « Je n'en ai jamais goûté, mais j'ai toujours voulu essayer. »

Sa tête se releva et il souriait à présent : « Ouais? Eh bien, je vais réparer le robinet et ensuite on ira cuisiner. »

Carol le conduisit dans la maison, souriant à pleine dent, elle pensait à quel point cet étrange homme était gentil et doux. Il avait arrêté l'égouttement du robinet avec quelques coups de clés et ils se mirent ensuite à préparer les lapins.

Elle posa la planche à découper sur le plan de travail : « A toi l'honneur, je ne sais pas du tout par où commencer. » Daryl lui fit un grand sourire et posa les lapins sur le plan de travail : « Ok alors regardes et apprends. »

Carol écoutait attentivement alors qu'il s'appliquait aux différentes étapes pour dépiauter et nettoyer les créatures, elle regardait la façon dont ses mains manoeuvraient le couteau et les petits animaux. Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire devant son expression horrifiée quand il tira la fourrure en un seul mouvement. Il semblait relativement à l'aise dans la cuisine.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui va avec du lapin, des pommes de terre? »

Il lavait le sang sur ses mains : «Bien sûr, tu veux faire ça? »

Tous les deux travaillaient surprenamment bien ensemble dans la cuisine et en moins d'une heure le dîner était prêt, ils s'installèrent dans le patio comme la soirée précédente.

Daryl était assis et attendait, il était plutôt inquiet et la regarda enfourner sa première bouchée de viande poêlé, elle mâcha, puis sourit: «C'est bon! Pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais c'est très bon."

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement : « Content que ca te plaise. »

Ils mangeaient et elle parlait, Daryl écoutait et participait de temps en temps à la discussion. Elle lui en dit plus sur Sophia, qu'elle était un peu timide mais très gentille et qu'elle voulait être l'amie de tout le monde. Il écoutait certaines de ses histoires sur son travail et les patients fous qu'elle avait eu à traiter. Il y avait quelques silences mais ils étaient à l'aise et ils n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de parler.

A un moment Daryl leva les yeux et elle arborait un grand sourire : « Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

« Rien, c'est juste que je réalise que tu es le premier homme à avoir cuisiner pour moi, c'est gentil. »

Il sourit ouvertement à son tour, une pointe de fierté brillant dans ses yeux.

Ils débarrassèrent la table ensemble, elle prit les assiettes et les verres tandis qu'il la suivait avec les grands plats. Alors qu'elle insistait sur le fait qu'elle les laverait le lendemain matin, un des verres glissa et vola en éclat sur le sol : « Oh merde ! »

Daryl posa les plats dans l'évier et se tourna vers elle, se souvenant qu'elle avait laissé ses chaussures à l'extérieur, il la saisit fermement par les hanches et la souleva pour la poser sur le plan de travail : « Pousses toi du milieu, tu vas te couper ! »

Carol haleta au soudain contact de ses mains sur ses hanches lorsqu'il la glissa sur le plan de travail : « Oh ! »

Elle passa une main sur son visage empourpré une fois qu'il s'était accroupit pour ramasser les gros morceaux et se gronda silencieusement 'Super Carol, tu devrais l'aider à réparer ta bêtise !'

Il laissa tomber les gros morceaux de verre dans la poubelle et se tourna vers elle : « Un balai et une pelle? »

Carol pointa un placard qui contenait tous les ustensiles de nettoyage, ses joues étaient encore en feu et elle ne faisait pas confiance aux sons qui pourraient sortir de sa bouche et la mettre mal à l'aise.

Elle regarda silencieusement Daryl balayait le reste de verre brisé et trouva que la scène du chasseur accomplissant une tâche aussi banale était légèrement humoristique. Il remit le balai à sa place et se tourna vers elle, les mains sur ses hanches, un sourire sur son visage : « T'as fini tes conneries? »

Carol rit comme une adolescente : « Ouais, je pense… Pour le moment. »

Le sourire malicieux qu'elle lui lança le fit rougir, surtout qu'il avait une vue sur son décolleté lorsque qu'elle se penchait sur le plan de travail. C'était assez mauvais pour lui, il aurait pu y laisser un doigt lorsqu'il s'occupait des lapins tellement il était distrait. Et maintenant il semblait qu'elle pourrait flirter avec lui. Il rejeta rapidement cette idée, les femmes ne flirtaient pas avec lui, bien sûr il y avait occasionnellement des femmes ivres qui l'abordaient dans les bars mais elle fuyaient généralement dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les femmes, ce qui amusait beaucoup son frère, Merle n'avait jamais eu aucun problème pour obtenir des rencards.

Il s'approcha pour la faire descendre du plan de travail, toujours distrait par le souvenir de Merle se moquant de lui, il saisit de nouveau ses hanches mais la tira vers lui un peu brusquement, les pieds de Carol touchèrent le sol mais le reste de son corps était fermement appuyé contre Daryl, coincé entre lui et le plan de travail. Il baissa les yeux, choqué de découvrir son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il recula rapidement, en murmurant un rapide désolé alors qu'il détournait les yeux. Carol s'appuya contre le plan de travail, déconcertée par la sensation de ses pectoraux contre sa poitrine, elle laissa échapper un soupir chancelant : « C'est ok. Merci d'avoir nettoyé le verre. »

Il était trop gêné pour constater à quel point elle était troublée. Après l'incident il murmura un rapide merci et s'excusa à nouveau. Il prit rapidement la fuite et Carol l'observa rouler à toute vitesse à travers la rue.

Elle ferma la porte en chêne massif et s'appuya contre elle en soupirant, puis elle s'éloigna vers la cuisine.

Elle avait quelques poignées de portes à dévisser.

* * *

**_J'espère_**_** que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes non plus, ma beta-readeuse qui était en partiels est bientôt dispo donc théoriquement pour les prochains chapitres il ne devrait plus y en avoir du tout ^^ **_

_**A la prochaine :)**_


End file.
